This is my Life
by Anju-Cullen-Michaels
Summary: A/N: Sequel to 'My New Home' Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't want it any other way, they had the perfect life together. Izayoi was five months old, and their life was perfect. All Inuyasha wanted to do was show how much he cared for his mate, but with Izayoi growing faster than they thought, Inuyasha wants a second child. How will Kagome respond? Rated M for future chapters. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SEQUEL TO 'MY NEW HOME'**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 1**

** "Where's Izayoi?" Inuyasha asked, as he entered the hut after running through the forest. **

** "In her crib, trying to go to sleep." Kagome whispered. **

**Inuyasha walked through the hut, and walked up to Izayoi's crib, and noticed her wriggling around. When he appeared over the crib, Izayoi cooed happily. He giggled and reached in and pulled out his daughter. He began to slowly rock her, and gazed down at her dark golden eyes. Izayoi looked a lot like Kagome, but Inuyasha was proud that she had ears. **

** "You're so cute Izayoi…" He whispered. "It's time to go to sleep now…" He whispered again, and then began to hum a song. "****Over the rainbow and under the sea, there lives a little girl named Izayoi Takahashi, she sits by the seashore all day long, laughing and singing and playing her song." **

**When he finished singing the song, Izayoi yawned and Inuyasha noticed that she was teething. **_**No wonder why she's restless. **_

** "That was beautiful, Inuyasha." Kagome said, as she placed her hands on the demons shoulders. **

** "My mother sang it to me every time I was ignored, and it gave me strength and happiness." He said, looked over his shoulder. **

**They both watched Izayoi curl up in his arms, Izayoi played with Inuyasha's hair for a while, and then she slowly fell asleep. **

** "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. "Look…" He said as he gently pried open Izayoi's mouth. **

**Kagome gaped seeing that Izayoi was growing her first two fangs. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha, "She's becoming more like you every day." **

** Inuyasha put Izayoi in her crib slowly, trying not to wake her up, "But she has the beauty of her mother." Inuyasha whispered, as he rested his forehead against Kagome's. **

**They gazed into each other's eyes; nothing in the world could ruin this. Inuyasha had Kagome, she had him; and they both had a beautiful daughter. **

** "Anybody here?" Sango asked, as she knocked on the side of the hut. **

**Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the door, and welcomed Sango. She was by herself, didn't have her kids or Miroku. **

** "Thanks for doing this, Sango." Inuyasha said, as he grabbed Kagome's sweater. **

** "Doing what?" Kagome asked. **

** "I'm here to watch Izaoyi." Sango replied.**

**As Kagome looked to Inuyasha, he appeared behind her and put her sweater on her. "It's a little chilly outside." **

**Sango smiled, as she sat by the dim fire. "You two go on. I've got it under control." **

**Kagome still had no idea what was going on. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and escorted her out of the hut.**

** "What's going on?" Kagome asked, as she was being put on Inuyasha's back.**

** "We haven't time together since Izayoi was born. So, I asked Sango to come watch her." Inuyasha replied as they ran into the Forest of Inuyasha. **

**Before Kagome could ask where they were going, Inuyasha stopped right in front of the Sacred Tree. He had it decorated so slightly, but just enough to make it romantic. He placed Kagome down, and she stood there in awe at the sight. He had small candles resting on the roots of the tree, and a small picnic basket on a red and white blanket that was centered under the tree. Kagome walked to the blanket and looked at the tree, she smiled as tears formed in her eyes. Inuyasha had carved in the spot where he lay dormant for 50 years, two very important dates. The day they were married, and the day Izayoi was born. **

**Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist, and swayed her back and forth. **

** "You did all this for me?" She asked, fighting the urge to cry. **

**He nodded as he wiped the tears from her face, "Both you and Izayoi were the greatest things that happened in my life. And I'm glad to spend this day with you." **

**Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and helped her sit down on the blanket. **_**Together forever**_**. Kagome thought as Inuyasha opened up the basket. Together they enjoyed a peaceful, romantic day. When they finished eating, Inuyasha sat up against the tree and pulled Kagome into him. Together they both watched the sunset, until they fell asleep in each others arms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It was just about nightfall when Miroku went looking for Sango; he remembered her saying something about Kagome and Inuyasha, but didn't quite remember. So, he decided to go over to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut to see if she was there.**

** "Sango…?" He asked as he peered into the hut. **

** "Hey Miroku." Sango smiled as she cradled Izayoi. **

**Miroku placed his staff against the wall and sat next to his maiden. **

** "I was wondering where you were." He chuckled, nudging her.**

** "I know, Inuyasha said they'd be back late…but I didn't think this late. Then Izayoi woke up and started crying." Sango said, slightly bouncing Izayoi.**

** "You look so precious with a baby in your arms, Sango." Miroku complimented.**

**Sango smiled and leaned over and kissed her monk, knowing that he always kept his eyes on her. **

** "So, you'll want to have more children?" Miroku questioned, as he groped Sango's rear. **

**Sango jumped a bit, and nudged him relatively hard. "Three is enough…" She said sternly. **

**He nodded and backed off a little bit, chuckling. **_**Thank the lord she didn't smack me. **_**He thought.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Inuyasha woke up with a chill in the air, and he looked up to the night sky. **_**Holy shit, it's late! **_**He thought. He didn't bother waking Kagome; he knew she needed the rest. It's probably been weeks since she's slept so soundly. Carefully, he picked Kagome up in bridal style and raced back to the hut. **

**Miroku and Sango worked together to put Izayoi to sleep, they rocked her in her crib, sang to her, fed her, and tried to change her; but she continued to cry. Inuyasha's ears twitched when they got closer to their hut. They finally made it back to the hut, Sango and Miroku looked at the door as Inuyasha walked in. **

** "I've got it from here." Inuyasha said, as she placed the resting Kagome on their bed. **

** "She won't stop crying…" Sango said.**

** "Heh, I know. She's teething now. And her first teeth that are growing in are fangs; so it's really uncomfortable for her. Thanks for watching her." Inuyasha said, as he took Izayoi out of her crib. **

**Sango and Miroku smiled as they left their hut.**

** "I'm happy for them." Sango sighed happily. **

**Miroku nodded, as he placed his arms around Sango and they traveled back to their hut. **

**Kagome was still asleep on the bed, and then she woke up to Inuyasha singing again.**

** "****Over the rainbow and under the sea, there lives a little girl named Izayoi Takahashi, she sits by the seashore all day long, laughing and singing and playing her song." Inuyasha sung quietly to the unsteady newborn. **

**Kagome smiled and sat up a little and watched Inuyasha. **_**I don't know why he was so worried. He's doing a great job as a father. **_**Kagome thought, as Inuyasha placed Izayoi back into the crib. Kagome continued to watch Inuyasha move around the hut, making sure things were all right before checking on Kagome.**

** "You okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, putting more wood on the fire.**

**She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." **

** "You should go back to sleep, while you have the chance." Inuyasha suggested.**

** "I'm fine." Kagome said.**

** "Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed, "You've been so busy taking care of me and Izayoi. It's your turn to rest now. Izayoi is already sleeping; you should do the same." **

**Kagome finally laid down on the bed, and watched Inuyasha. Her eyes soon became heavy, and within several minutes, Kagome fell back into a deep sleep. **

**Inuyasha gently caressed Kagome, and he smiled watching his beautiful wife. He looked over everything in the hut, both his wife and daughter were sound asleep; so Inuyasha decided to take time to himself and sat on the roof of their hut, gazing into the sky. **

_**Kagome was running and running, she didn't know if she was running to something or running away; but she kept running. **_

_** "You have nowhere to hide…" someone chuckled behind her. **_

_**The voice was right, soon Kagome came to a dead end, and turned to face her opponent; she wasn't ready for this fight. She was pregnant and didn't have any of her bow and arrows; she was left defenseless against the rock wall. **_

_** "Inuyasha…" Kagome cried out to the skies.**_

_** "No use calling for that half-demon. He's finally been taken care of." The voice chuckled as he revealed himself.**_

_** "Naraku…" Kagome gasped. **_

_**Naraku emerged from the purple fog, holding a lifeless hanyou in his arms. Kagome fell to the floor in tears. Inuyasha was dead, and now there was nothing to stop Naraku from slaying Kagome where she stood. **_

_** "I did say, that I'm unbeatable. You guys underestimated me, and now look. Here lies your precious Inuyasha." Naraku chuckled as he threw the motionless hanyou on the ground. **_

_**Kagome immediately ran to his side, and slapped his face. "C'mon Inuyasha…" She cried, "You've survived worse then this….Please…" Kagome cried into his chest. **_

_**Naraku laughed loudly as he charged towards Kagome, and finally Naraku would win. He had the power now; the jewel was once again in possession and he was stronger than ever. Kagome backed up into the wall, and waited….**_

"**AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed, sitting up abruptly in her bed. **

**Inuyasha raced in the hut and sat at Kagome's side and she immediately grabbed him. **

** "What happened?" Inuyasha asked, squeezing the frightened Kagome.**

** "Naraku…" Kagome whispered. **

** "He's dead now, Kagome." Inuyasha comforted her.**

** "But it felt so real; Naraku even had the power to kill you…and then he killed me…" Kagome whimpered. **

** "Honey, it's going to be alright. Naraku isn't here anymore; I'm the one who killed him. We're all alive and well; nobody can ruin our family." Inuyasha said as kissed Kagome's forehead. **

**Kagome choked back more tears and stopped crying, looking over at Izayoi's crib. **_**Thank god I didn't wake her. **_**Kagome thought.**

**Inuyasha knew that the memories of Naraku still frightened Kagome; all he needed to do was continue to comfort her and assure her that everything was going to be all right. Inuyasha kept Kagome tight in his arms, and slowly began to sway back and forth.**

**Kagome soon relaxed and looked up at Inuyasha. **

** "What?" He asked. **

** "I love you." She whispered.**

**He smiled, looking down at his beautiful maiden; and without saying another word, locked his lips with her in a passionate kiss. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M GONNA WRITE ANOTHER STORY! DANG I'M GONNA BE UPADTING 4 STORIES AT ONCE! THE NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE WITH SESSHOMARU AND RIN! I'LL KEEP YOU UPDATED WHEN I PUBLISH IT AND WHAT IT'S GOING TO BE CALLED, THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!**

**Chapter 3**

**The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome woke up to the sound of Izayoi crying; they both sat up at the same time. **

** "She's probably hungry…" Kagome yawned, standing up. **

**Inuyasha held onto Kagome's hand and sat her back down. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha; and he smiled. **

** "I'll get her for you." He said happily. **

**Kagome smiled and sat up against the wall of the hut, and Inuyasha picked up Izayoi and smiled. He began to gently bounce her in his arms; and before he knew it Izayoi's small hands grasped his finger. He chuckled and smiled, "We'll play in a bit." **

**Kagome began to undo her shirt to feed Izayoi, when Inuyasha got to Kagome; he blushed seeing her chest. **

** "Oh, come on Inuyasha. It's not like you haven't seen me before." Kagome said, taking Izayoi. **

**Inuyasha blushed as he sat next to Kagome and peered over her shoulder. Seconds later Izayoi attached to Kagome's nipple and began drinking; Kagome flinched as soon as Izayoi latched on. **

** "What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked concerned.**

** "I'm fine…it's just Izayoi's fangs…" Kagome said, readjusting her position. **

**Inuyasha continued to peer over Kagome's shoulder and watched his daughter feed. **_**How is she doing that? **_**Inuyasha thought. After several minutes of Izayoi's fangs piercing Kagome every now and then, Izayoi was finally done feeding; and now it was time to burp her. Kagome placed an old towel over her shoulder and put Izayoi on her shoulder. Kagome began to gently pat her on the back.**

** "You're so good at that Kagome." Inuyasha smiled, kissing Kagome on the cheek.**

** "You just learn what works best. I mean look at you, the second you sing your song to Izayoi she falls asleep. I think she's happy here…" Kagome cradled Izayoi as soon as she burped; "She has a great dad and a mommy that cares. What more could a child want?" **

**Inuyasha reached over Kagome's shoulder and ran his fingers through Izayoi's hair; and stopped at her ears. Izayoi had black hair like Kagome's but the lining of her ears was silver just like Inuyasha's. Kagome was right, Izayoi was happy; and so was he. Inuyasha held out his hands to hold Izayoi, Kagome smiled and handed over their daughter. When Inuyasha had her, Kagome fixed her shirt. **

**They both stood up and walked outside, and took Izayoi down to the small river in front of their hut. As they walked to the river they saw two shadows fly above them, they looked up; it was Sesshomaru and Rin. **

** "Sesshomaru, it's Kagome and Inuyasha!" Rin exclaimed, as she turned around and landed on the ground. **

**Rin was really good friends with Kagome, Kagome helped her through a lot when she was a kid. Kagome saved her, comforted her and was like another mom to her. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and saw that Rin had decided to visit them. **

** "Keh." He scoffed as landed on the ground next to Rin.**

**Sesshomaru and Rin walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha; but Sesshomaru jumped back revolted. **

** "What is that god awful stench?" Sesshomaru asked, holding his arm in front of his face. **

**Inuyasha gave his older brother a look and growled, "It's Izayoi…" **

** "Who in god's name is Izayoi?" **

** "Our daughter." Inuyasha growled. **

**Rin squealed with excitement when she saw the five-month-old child in Inuyasha's arms. Rin cooed over the baby, and Sesshomaru hesitated to move closer; Inuyasha already reeked as a half-demon, and now there's this stench. The smell of a half demon and human's child was the worse scent any demon could smell. Kagome took Izayoi from Inuyasha and walked with Rin down to the river. **

** "She's so beautiful." Rin said, as she rubbed Izayoi's ears. **

** "Thanks." Kagome smiled.**

** "Hmm, I wonder why Sesshomaru couldn't smell your changing scent before. No offense." Rin said.**

** "I decided to stay in the future while I was carrying her. Just for precaution." Kagome said, placing Izayoi's feet in the water. **

**Izayoi laughed and kicked the water happily. Rin nodded and understood why she did that; she then looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting...again. **

** "Will they ever stop?" Rin asked Kagome. **

**Kagome looked back and sighed, "More than likely not. They're brothers, it's always going to be their instinct to fight. Why do you think I took Izayoi from him." **

** "Kagome, you're so smart!" Rin chuckled. **

**Minutes later both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were done fighting and glared at each other.**

** "I think it's time for you to go, big brother." Inuyasha scoffed. **

** "Rin, we're leaving." Sesshomaru said, looking over at Rin.**

**Both Kagome and Rin walked up the riverbank, and giggled. **

** "I'll talk to you later, Kagome." Rin said, beginning to wave.**

** "Okay." Kagome waved back.**

**Without another word, both Rin and Sesshomaru jumped into the sky and continued on their travels across the Feudal Era.**

** "Well, that was interesting." Inuyasha said, cracking his shoulder.**

** "How come, you couldn't smell him coming?" Kagome asked.**

** "It's the night of the new moon tonight." Inuyasha sighed, walking the trail through the village. **

**Kagome caught up with Inuyasha; with her free hand she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha threw his hand out of hers and walked with his arms crossed over his chest. **

"**Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked, trying to get his attention.**

**His head snapped in her direction, "what?" **

**Kagome froze in her spot, "You don't have to hide your feelings. I know you still hate it when you become human; but Naraku's gone. Nobody can hurt you anymore. Besides; it is still only me and our friends who know about your transformation." Kagome said, as she walked back to the hut. **

** "Kagome…" Inuyasha said, turning around. **

**Kagome had already begun to her way back to the hut, pretending to ignore Inuyasha. **_**I know he's frustrated that he loses his demonic powers every new moon; but we're married now. I just wish that he always wouldn't be the strong Inuyasha, and just admit that he's nervous or worried about something. I want to be able to help him, like he helps me. **_**Kagome thought walking into the hut. **

** "Kagome." Inuyasha said, as soon as he caught up with her. **

**Kagome continued to ignore Inuyasha; she put Izayoi down for a nap in her cradle and walked right by Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and prevented her from leaving the hut. **

** "I'm sorry, Kagome. It's just how I lived my life. I've always been like this, even way before I met you. I would become frustrated and hide myself from the world." Inuyasha whispered, "But now, I don't need to. I know you want to help me. I promise; when it's a new moon night; I won't hide from the world anymore." **

**Kagome smiled and shed a tear; and Inuyasha took his free hand and wiped it away. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**With Izayoi's fangs, it was really unpleasant for Kagome to breastfeed. Every time Kagome fed Izayoi, she would always end up biting Kagome with her fangs. **_**It may be time to start her on a bottle. **_**Kagome thought, holding Izayoi. She searched in her bag and found a bottle and a thing of formula. Her mom must've snuck it in. She put Izayoi in her crib and read the directions on the container. **

** "Heat up cold water to a mildly warm temperature…" Kagome read to herself. **

**After making sure Izayoi was safe in her crib, Kagome walked down to the river and got several cups of water. **

** "Oi, Inuyasha! Thanks for your help!" A villager shouted as Inuyasha was leaving. **

**None of the villagers were scared of Inuyasha anymore, even though he became a demon similar to his father, it was easy for him to control everything. The villagers were able to witness how much Inuyasha changed, when they saw him playing with Izayoi in the river earlier that month; they knew he wasn't the same demon they knew before. He knew he didn't want to put any harm to Kagome or Izayoi, so after a little practice; he was able to control himself. **

**Inuyasha waved back to the villagers and met up with Kagome in the river. **

** "Hey, Kagome!" He called, jumping in the water. **

**Kagome laughed splashing water back at Inuyasha. **

** "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, helping Kagome out of the river. **

** "I think it's time to start feeding Izayoi with a bottle instead." Kagome sighed. **

**Inuyasha nodded slightly, as they walked into the hut. He immediately went to go get Izayoi. She babbled happily and tugged at Inuyasha's ears. He chuckled, but took her hand off. **

** "Be careful, Izayoi." He chuckled. **

**Izayoi understood Inuyasha in some way shape or form; she could understand her father completely. Kagome sat at the fire and started to heat up the mixture of milk power and water. Before the water started to boil, Kagome felt the temperature, and decided it was ready. She poured the milk into the bottle and shook it up a little. Inuyasha walked over and sat next to Kagome. **

** "Inuyasha, do you want to feed her?" Kagome asked.**

** "Uhhh…how…do I do that?" Inuyasha questioned. **

** "Just put the bottle in her mouth, and if she likes it; she'll attach and drink." **

**Kagome handed the bottle over to Inuyasha; he made sure that Izayoi was comfortable in his one arm. He looked down at Izayoi and noticed she was smiling; he smiled back down at her. **

** "Alright, sweetie. Let's give you some food." Inuyasha said, placing the bottle in Izayoi's mouth. **

**Within seconds, Izayoi reached up and placed her little hands on the bottle and began drinking. Kagome was astonished at the sight she saw. Inuyasha was worried that he wouldn't make a good father, but this moment was so perfect that she had to steal a photo. She reached in her bag and found a disposable camera in the side pocket. **

**Without saying a word, Kagome took a picture of Inuyasha feeding Izayoi. Kagome would always want to remember that moment, and now she could. **

** "Hey, Kagome…?" Inuyasha said, feeding Izayoi.**

** "Yeah?" **

** "Do you think…that we could have another child?" **

**Kagome stood there for a moment, and didn't say a word.**

** "I can understand if you don't but…"**

**Kagome gently placed her lips on Inuyasha's.**

** "That would be wonderful." Kagome smiled.**

**They looked down at their beautiful daughter, and knew that they were ready for a second child. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: IZAYOI IS FOUR YEARS OLD NOW! DON'T WORRY LATER CHAPTERS WILL HAVE LEMONS! I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN! **

**Chapter 5**

** "Come on guys! Dinner's ready!" Kagome called out to Inuyasha and Izayoi. **

**Inuyasha chuckled as he swooped his arms under his daughter and put her on his shoulders. She giggled and tugged at his ears; in response he pulled her off.**

** "Izayoi…what have I told you about tugging daddy's ears?" He asked.**

** "Sorry…dad…" Izayoi whimpered, looking down at the ground.**

**He stood firm in place for only a second, but then gave her a hug. It was so hard to stay mad at his daughter. **_**Kagome must have taught her how to do that. **_**He thought to himself, as Izayoi walked into the hut. **

** "Mama! Look what dada taught me!" Izayoi said.**

**Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Izayoi holding up a stick.**

** "Win…sar!" Izayoi yelled, flicking her stick around in the air.**

**Kagome chuckled and acted liked she was hit. **

** "Oh! You got me…" She said weakly, fighting a smile.**

** "Mama!" Izayoi dropped the stick and rushed to Kagome's side.**

**Kagome waited until the perfect moment. Izayoi began to trace her hands along Kagome's arm; looking for a scratch. **

** "Gotcha!" Kagome exclaimed as she immediately grabbed Izayoi. **

**They both began laughing, and Inuyasha entered the hut. While in Kagome's arms, Izayoi reached out for Inuyasha. Inuyasha placed his Tessaiga near the door of the hut, and leaned against the wall. **

** "My two favorite people…" He smiled, as Kagome drew closer. **

**Izayoi jumped out of Kagome's arms and landed directly into Inuyasha's. Inuyasha put Izayoi on the ground, and she looked up at Inuyasha. Her bright gold eyes shimmered up at her parents. **

** "Go eat your dinner." Inuyasha said. **

**Izayoi nodded and smiled, "Kay." **

**She raced over to her plate and began chowing down. As Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to join her, Kagome tugged at his sleeve.**

** "You taught her the Wind Scar?" She asked.**

** "Yeah, she wanted to learn one my tricks." Inuyasha said. **

** "How'd she do?" Kagome asked, as they sat down. **

** "She's got my aggression; and her mother's determination." **

**Kagome smiled as she began to eat. Everything was so perfect for the two of them. They had a beautiful daughter, they had good friends, and they had the best life. Izayoi sat on Inuyasha's lap, leaving an empty plate on the floor.**

** "You all done, Izayoi?" Inuyasha asked.**

**She nodded and yawned. **

** "Who's Kag…u…ya?" Izayoi asked looking over at Kagome.**

** "How'd you hear about her?" **

** "Dada was telling me stories and said her name."**

**Kagome opened her arms, and Izayoi ran into them. As Kagome tried to stand up, Inuyasha rushed behind her and helped her up. **

** "She was a very bad woman. She hurt me and she tried to change dada. Using evil magic, she placed a spell on dada that changed him; but dada couldn't fight it, the magic was really evil. Dada lost his human form and became a very bad demon." Kagome started.**

** "And at that time, mama told me her true feelings for me. And we shared our feelings for each other then." Inuyasha smiled.**

**Izayoi raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "Change? Dada?" **

**Inuyasha and Kagome nodded at the same.**

** "I thought dada couldn't change."**

** "I can, sweetie. I choose not to." He chuckled.**

** "How come?"  
**

** "You and mama are my life now, and that's the only thing that matters to me." Inuyasha kissed Izayoi's forehead.**

**As he looked at his daughter, his nose caught a new scent; a scent that he never knew. **

** "I'll be back." He whispered to Kagome.**

**He grabbed his Tessaiga and walked into the village, and explored around. **

** "It's time for bed, Izayoi." Kagome said, rocking Izayoi.**

** "I'm not..." She yawned, "tired…" **

**Kagome giggled and continued to rock Izayoi until Izayoi fell asleep in her arms. She kissed Izayoi's forehead and put her in bed and tucked her in.**

** "Goodnight…" She whispered. **

**Izayoi turned on her side and went off to dreamland, and as soon as Kagome stood up; Inuyasha was right behind her.**

** "Who was here?" Kagome asked.**

** "An old villager walking along. He didn't know where he was going, so I showed him the right path." **

**Kagome smiled and caressed his cheek, "Your mom would be very proud of the man you have become."**

** "Only because you were the one who saw the real me, and kept believing in me." **

** "We've kept each other strong." Kagome whispered. **

** "And our love continues to grow stronger everyday. And it always will."**

**Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome softly; and then rested his forehead on Kagome's. Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's shoulders for a little, then his arms travelled down her arms and rested on her bulging belly.**

** "I hope it's a boy." Inuyasha said. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING, I'M HAVING TECHNICAL ISSUES AT MY APARTMENT, MY COMPUTER ISN'T FINDING MY NETWORK AT HOME BUT YET IT'S CONNECTED TO MY PHONE. AND NOW I CAN PRETTY MUCH ONLY UPDATE WHILE I'M AT WORK!**

**Chapter 6**

** "You sure you don't want to go back to your time?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Kagome nodded and smiled, "I'm sure. If anything feels wrong, then we'll go. But I want to stay here." **

**Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kagome from behind, resting his hands under her baby bump. Inuyasha hoped that his child would be a boy, but regardless of what Kagome had, he would be happy. Izayoi came up from behind, and grabbed the back of her dad's legs. He looked down and smiled at her, then hoisted her up on his shoulders. **

**They put on their over coats and walked out into the winter wonderland of the Feudal Era. The snow just stopped falling and the village was so picturesque. Inuyasha put Izayoi down next to Kagome and immediately began to work on the snowman.**

** "Hey, Kagome!" Sango called as her and her family crossed the bridge. **

** "Sango!" Kagome shouted back.**

**Sango's kids ran up to Kagome, jumping through the snow, falling now and then, until they finally made it to her. **

** "Aunty!" They screamed in sync. **

**Kagome worked her way down slowly, until she was eye level with them. She opened up her arms and gave them all a hug, and they were growing so fast. And soon before Kagome could even blink twice, Izayoi would be their age. Life was perfect, and so far things were going really smooth with her second pregnancy. She was glad Kaede was there to look after her, though she missed her family and wished she was home with them. The feudal era was her life. **

**Inuyasha finished the job and came up next to Kagome, and watched their daughter play with Sango and Miroku's children. **

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a worried look; he could tell something was bothering her, but she obviously didn't want to tell. He grabbed her hand gently and they began to walk towards the Forest of Inuyasha. As they crossed the bridge, he hollered over his shoulder. **

** "Sango, watch Izayoi for a bit." **

**Sango nodded as she watched Izayoi and her children play together. Miroku waited until Kagome and Inuyasha were gone, before he tackled Sango into the snow. **

** "Gotcha!" He shouted as he landed on top of her. **

** "Get off me, you letch!" Sango giggled, trying to fight her husband off. **

**Izayoi looked over her shoulder and ran towards Sango and Miroku, "DOG PILE!" She shouted as she jumped on them. **

**Soon Sango and Miroku's children pounced on the pile too, and they were all laughing while throwing snow at each other. **

**~~~~~~IN THE FOREST OF INUYASHA~~~**

** "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
**

** "Nothing…" She shook her head. **

** "Kagome, I know you well enough. You're not a very good liar." **

** "Nothing is wrong, Inuyasha." She sat up against the tree. **

**Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, something was wrong. She was just being stubborn and didn't want to worry anyone else. He placed his hand underneath her chin, lifting her face to meet his. He sealed her lips with a seductive kiss, and looked at her.**

** "Please, tell me what's wrong." **

**Kagome's eyes drifted away as she took a breath and sighed, "Ever since last night, I've just felt something strange…"**

**Inuyasha panicked and began to rub his hands around Kagome's belly, "We can go to your world." **

** "The baby is fine." **

** "Then…what is it?" Inuyasha asked. **

** "Someone has been watching us…" Kagome let out, "I've sensed some power similar to the jewel shard." **

** "A jewel shard? But we collected all of the fragments. Remember?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked at Kagome's finger. **

**Instead of a diamond, Inuyasha proposed to Kagome with the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. It would forever be in her watch, and everything would be right. **

** "I know that…but I know it's not the jewel shard. It's power that is similar to it…" **

** "What else could have power similar to the jewel?"  
**

**Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, but it's been following us…" **

**Inuyasha gave Kagome another kiss, and looked at her.**

** "Don't worry, Kagome. If anything is following us, it will wish it wasn't. I won't let whatever is following us harm you or Izayoi."**

**Kagome smiled. She tried to get up, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. He wanted to keep her right where he had her. **

** "You know, Kagome? This is the first time we've had time to ourselves for a while." He kissed her cheek. "And once you have this one," He rested her hand on her baby bump, "Who knows when we'll have time alone again.**

**Kagome smiled and leaned back up against the tree. "You're right, Inuyasha." **

**Inuyasha smirked as he kissed Kagome in a deep, lustful kiss. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: NOW THAT I FINALLY HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK, I CAN GO BACK TO UPDATING AGAIN! MY COMPUTER CRASHED ON ME AND I HAD TO GET A WHOLE OPERATIONAL REBOOT ON MY COMPUTER, BUT NOW I'M BACK TO WRITING! **

**P.S: I'M NOW DOING FANFIC REQUESTS! IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A FANFIC OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE!**

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome's body began to feel hot, but she wasn't about to complain. It's been a while since her and Inuyasha had some quality time. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and slowly lowered her to ground, resting on top of her. He broke off the kiss and began to make a trail of kisses on the side of Kagome's jaw, all the way down to her collarbone. His fangs gently pried at her skin before he spoke.**

** "I love you, Kagome." He whispered. **

**She smiled down at the occupied hanyou, who was covering her collarbone with kisses. And before she knew it, her back suddenly arched into him. Inuyasha's hands had found their way her breasts. He began to gently massage her breasts, causing Kagome to moan quietly.**

** "So sensitive, Kagome…? I just barely started…" Inuyasha chuckled. **

** "Mmmm…pregnancy...can do that….." She moaned when she had the chance.**

**Inuyasha smiled and gently grazed both of her nipples with his claws. Kagome let out a sudden gasp and her body flinched at his touch. He chuckled at Kagome, slowly but surely her body was giving into his every touch; and that was how he liked it. His hands began to explore every curvature of her body and resting on her baby bump. **

**Kagome sat up in front of Inuyasha and smiled over at him, his hands still resting on her bump. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kept him close to her. Before he could say another word, Kagome sealed her lips onto his. Inuyasha's hands traveled down her back to the bow on the back of her kimono. He pulled at the loose ends of the bow and began to unravel the fabric around her waist. **

**He tossed the fabric to the side of the tree and placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders. Her kimono had already begun to drape off her shoulders, slowly falling off. He placed warm kisses on her shoulder, as his hand began to pull the kimono off of her body. Inuyasha smiled a little bit once the kimono was off. Kagome had never looked so beautiful in his eyes, but Kagome thought differently. **

** "Why are you not looking at me, Kagome?" He asked worriedly, placing kisses in the crook of her neck. **

**She blushed and whimpered, still looking away. **

** "I look disgusting, I feel fat. Correction, I AM fat." Kagome said, "I know they say pregnancy makes a woman 'glow'…but…" **

**Inuyasha put his fingers under Kagome's chin and turned her head to look at him. "Kagome, no matter what you look like. You'll always be beautiful to me, regardless if you're pregnant or not…you're still my miko. And I love you for that." **

**Kagome turned a light shade of red as soon as Inuyasha kissed her in the valley between her breasts. Her head hung itself back as she let out a sigh of relief. **_**He's right; he's loved me through thick and thin, and I shouldn't be worried about how I look. He still loves me for me. **_**Kagome lost herself in thought, but was brought back to reality as soon as her nether region was touched. **

**Her whole body shook and ached in pleasure, when she realized Inuyasha was licking her already swollen clit. Her body slowly began to fall weak. **_**Damn, all these horm….! **_**Kagome was once again brought back to reality when Inuyasha's fingers slowly pushed through her and were engulfed in her tight, moist walls. **

** "Inu…" Kagome moaned, "Soo good…"**

**He smiled at Kagome, who was growing weaker by the second. Her hormones levels were already high enough due to being pregnant, and with Inuyasha teasing her like this; her whole body began to vibrate. Inuyasha's fingers began to probe Kagome's womanhood as if it was the very first time. His claws slowly scratched the inside of Kagome, and she moaned loud. He pulled out his fingers in one quick motion, making Kagome quiver and beg for more.**

** "Please…" She whimpered. **

**Inuyasha smirked as he put his fingers in his mouth, tasting her juices. He sucked his fingers clean and crawled on top of Kagome, leaving her defenseless under him. He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. Kagome sat up ever slightly under their lips were yet again locked in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha used his hands to move the fabric that was covering his manhood. He pulled the fabric aside and revealed his large, pulsating bulge. **

**His tongue pried open her mouth, begging for an entrance and Kagome gladly accepted. Soon their tongues were locked and dancing together in a smooth rhythm. Without any warning, Inuyasha pressed his tip inside of Kagome's entrance. Kagome's legs jolted and then wrapped around his waist.**

**Within seconds Inuyasha began pushing his member deeper inside Kagome, and it too, drove him crazy. Her tight walls around him began to send him off the edge, but he wasn't going to give in so quickly. He pulled Kagome up onto his lap to where she was sitting on him, plunging him further inside her. **

**Kagome's breathing became sharp and short with each thrust. Her arms locked tight around his neck, and her nails began to dig into his back. Each thrust became stronger and harder, driving Kagome insane. She was already going crazy from all the pregnancy hormones, and feeling Inuyasha deep inside her, really wasn't helping. Her body was giving in, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take of this. **

**Inuyasha reached down and began to rub her clit and rammed Kagome harder and faster. Kagome fell limp on Inuyasha once her body took full control, never before has she felt like this. Inuyasha was enticed by her moans of pleasure and continued to ram into her deeper and faster. Her walls were so tight, Inuyasha felt as though he was going to pop out, but that's not what he wanted. **

**He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and kept her tight to his body. **

** "Inu….yas…." Kagome moaned, "I can't…" **

**Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "Don't hold back…" He growled. **

**Kagome screamed loud in pleasure and her body became a lifeless doll, as she released everything that was coped up inside her. Inuyasha's growl became a roar, feeling Kagome's juices drench his member; he shot all of his juices inside of Kagome. Inuyasha twitched as he released a little bit more inside of Kagome. Kagome shivered a bit as she felt their juices mix and become one inside her. **

**Still inside of Kagome, Inuyasha helped her down onto her back. He slowly pulled out of her and relaxed right next to her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Kagome, and she placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome made their way back to the village, and were welcome by Izayoi running out of the hut and jumping onto her father. **

** "Dada!" She exclaimed happily. **

** "Hey, Izayoi. Were you a good girl for Sango and Miroku?" He asked, tickling her under her chin. **

**She giggled and nodded excitably. Kagome stood in her spot and looked over her shoulder, back towards the Forest of Inuyasha. Inuyasha gently grabbed her hand, and focused his attention on her. **

** "Are you alright?" He whispered. **

**Kagome lost herself in thought before she realized Inuyasha was looking right at her. She shook her a head a bit until she was back in reality. **

** "Uhh, yeah. I think I left something by the tree." **

**Inuyasha began to hand over Izayoi to Kagome, but she shook her head. **

** "I'll go. I'll be back soon, I promise." Kagome whispered. **

** "Decided to spend the night in the woods…?" Miroku asked, peaking out of the hut.**

** "Shut up, you letch…" Inuyasha growled. **

**Kagome made her way back to the Forest of Inuyasha, and Sango shouted after her. **

** "Where you going?!" **

** "She said that she might have forgot something…" Inuyasha scoffed. **

**Miroku and Sango looked at each other with a concerned look on their faces, and Inuyasha squeezed by into the hut and hung out with Izayoi.**

** "Dada…?" **

** "What is it, sweetheart?" **

** "Am I going to be a big sister?" **

**Inuyasha and smiled and gave her a hug, "Yes, you are. Are you ready?"**

**Izayoi shrugged as she looked at her father, "I don't wanna share you or mama…"  
**

**Inuyasha sighed as he held her close. **_**Someone must've told her, that Kagome and I will be too busy for her. **_

** "Izayoi…" Inuyasha placed his finger under his daughters chin, "You'll always be our number one girl. No matter what happens, mama and I will love the same each and every day." **

**Izayoi smiled and gave her dad a big hug. **

**~~~~~MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST OF INUYASHA~~~~~~**

**Kagome made her way through the woods; she had already passed the tree that her and Inuyasha were at yesterday. She continued through the woods, with an ominous feeling surrounding her. Whatever she felt earlier was clearly getting stronger as she made her way to a familiar clearing. **

** "The Bone Eaters Well…" Kagome whispered. **

**The well had not been used since Kagome returned the Feudal Era; so why would this feeling she get be coming from The Bone Eaters Well? She walked up to the well and ran her fingers along the top of the well, looking down into the deep abyss. She smiled as she sat on the edge of The Bone Eaters Well, remembering when she finally returned after all those years. **

**Now, the well was covered in MIroku's sacred sutras; and it was used as an old carcass disposal for unthreatening demons they encountered every now and then. She looked down into the well and saw a pink light, similar to that of her wedding ring. **_**It can't be, I never sense any other shards. **_**Kagome thought to herself. **

**She turned around and slowly began to descend her way down into the well, in order to claim the remaining fragment. When she picked up the shard, it immediately began to glow brighter.**

**~~~~~~IN THE VILLAGE~~~~~**

**Sango was playing with her children in the village, when she saw a raw of pink light in the sky. **

** "Miroku…?" She asked hesitantly. **

** "What is it, Sango?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. **

**Sango pointed to the ray of light, making it's way into the sky. Miroku stared at the light for several minutes, before calling Inuyasha. **

** "Inuyasha." He called into the hut. **

**Inuyasha picked up Izayoi and made his way outside, "What is…" He began to ask but immediately stopped, when he saw the light. **

** "It couldn't be…we collected all the shards, right?" Sango asked. **

** "Kagome did say that she couldn't…" **

** "Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. **

**He put Izayoi down on the ground in front of Sango and Miroku, before running to The Bone Eaters Well. **

**~~~~~~AT THE BONE EATERS WELL~~~~**

**Kagome began to examine the shard, wondering why she could never sense this fragment. She looked closer at it, and noticed a dark ominous cloud began to form into the shard. She immediately dropped the shard and backed into the wall. No wonder why she couldn't sense this shard, it was covered by darkness. She turned around and began to quickly climb up the wall out of the well. **

**Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw a vine like arm plunge out of the shard and came directly for her. Her dream was coming true, and that's when she realized that Naraku was never dead. He once again faked his death and waited for the perfect moment. She screamed out once the vine took a hold of her ankle. **

**Inuyasha heard her scream from the Forest of Inuyasha and raced quickly to the well. Her screams were soon silenced, and all Inuyasha could hear were the birds chirping and the wind blowing. He stood firm in spot growling. **

** "Kagome…" He whispered. **

**The wind began to blow harder and his nose twitched. **_**Blood! **_**He thought, and he knew exactly whose blood it was. **

** "KAGOME!" He yelled, running towards the well. **

**Without hesitation, he jumped into the well and landed right next to Kagome, landing in a pile of blood. He looked down at her, and saw her lifeless body; drenched in her blood. He bent down and carefully picked her up, moving hair out of her face. **

TOTAL CLIFFHANGER! I'M SOO MEAN! I WANTED TO CHANGE THINGS UP A BIT!

WAS IT REALLY A DREAM?

DID NARAKU REALLY FAKE HIS DEATH?

WILL INUYASHA BE ABLE TO SAVE KAGOME?

FIND OUT NEXT UPDATE!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW, SCHOOL IS STARTING BACK UP AGAIN WITHIN 2 WEEKS! DANG I CAN'T BELIEVE I'LL BE A SENIOR THIS YEAR AND GRADUATE FROM COLLEGE A SEMESTER EARLY! SO, MY SCHEDULE IS PRETTY JAMMED PACK (WORKING 2 JOBS, CLASSES, BAND, ETC) I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN WHEN SCHOOL STARTS BACK UP! I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR TOO LONG! THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!**

**Chapter 9**

**Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms and cried on her shoulder. **_**How could she be so careless? **_**He thought to himself. He looked into the sky, and thought of what to do. **_**Maybe, I should go get Izayoi so she can meet her grandmother…? No, I don't want her to see Kagome like this. **_

** "Inuyasha! Kagome!" A voice shouted. **

** "Miroku…?" Inuyasha whispered, then shouted, "Miroku! Down here!" **

**Miroku walked over to the Bone Eaters Well and gasped when he saw Inuyasha holding a lifeless Kagome. **

** "What happened…?" **

** "I don't know…I found her like this. Listen, I'm taking Kagome to her world, but I don't want Izayoi to see her mom like this. Just let her know, we went on a trip and that I'll be back for her later." **

** "Understood, Inuyasha." Miroku nodded, "Don't let Kagome die…" **

**Inuyasha nodded a little as he and Kagome began to vanish into thin air, and soon Miroku just stared at the floor of the well. **

**~~~~~IN THE VILLAGE~~~~~**

** "Where's dada…and mama…?" Izayoi asked her uncle when he returned. **

**Miroku kneeled down in front of his niece and gave her a hug, "They went on a trip, but dada told me to tell you; that he will be back for you soon." He whispered. **

** "Okay…" Izayoi said with a pout. **

**Sango walked over to her husband as he stood back up, and looked at him, demanding for the truth. **

** "Kagome's been injured…" He whispered in her ear. **

**~~~~~PRESENT DAY JAPAN~~~~**

** "Help! Please! Help her!" Inuyasha shouted, as he raced into the hospital. **

** "Sir, I'm going to ask you to calm down. And explain what happened." The receptionist said. **

_**I can't tell her about the feudal era; that'll blow everything. **_**He thought before saying anything.**

** "Someone stabbed my wife, I didn't see who. I got home and she was like this! Please help her!" Inuyasha growled. **

**A nurse practitioner came out with a bed and asked Inuyasha to place her down. He did as he was told and held onto Kagome's hand tightly as the nurse and he began to run down the hall. **

** "Kagome, don't leave me. Not like this." He whispered as they neared the doors. **

**Several doctors came up behind Inuyasha and pushed him out of the way and prevented him from going into the operation room. **

"**Sir, you can't go back there." A nurse said, putting her hands on his chest.**

**He growled and pushed the nurse aside, "KAGOME!" **

**Soon, Inuyasha was tackled by doctors and nurses and kept him from running into the operation room. **

** "Sir, you need to wait out in the lobby. We will keep you updated on her progress." **

** "Keh…" Inuyasha scoffed, throwing the nurses and doctors off. **

**He dropped his head and began to walk to the waiting room, not knowing what to do. He knew if he lost Kagome, his world would be incomplete. **

**~~~~~OPERATING ROOM~~~~**

** "Female, 20 years old, severe blood loss in the abdomen. Begin the transfusion!" The doctor demanded. **

**A nurse nodded her head in response, and as she began the transfusion, she stopped abruptly. **

** "Uhh, doctor. She's pregnant…" The nurse mumbled. **

**The doctor immediately looked into Kagome's open abdomen and saw the punctured amniotic sac. He shook his head and sighed, knowing the loss. **

**~~~~~IN THE WAITING ROOM~~~**

_**Please, Kagome. Stay strong for me don't give up just yet. You promised you'd be there for me and I there for you. Don't leave Izayoi on this world without her mother. She needs you, Kagome. I need you… **_**He thought to himself, but was soon woken up when he heard his name. **

** "Inuyasha…?" The doctor asked, standing in front of him. **

** "How is she? Is she all right? What's going on?" Inuyasha stood up abruptly.**

** "She is fine, we're in the middle of the blood transfusion now…" The doctor paused.**

** "But…?" **

** "The baby didn't make it." **

_**Thank god, she made it. She's all right. **_

** "Sir…?" **

**Inuyasha looked at the doctor. **

** "You'll be able to see your wife in two hours." **

**Inuyasha nodded, sat in the chair and waited. **


End file.
